Barons lost love
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: Baron already lost a love, he knows he loves haru, she has the same feelings, but can he let her in?


**Hmmm i wonder if this if gonna be a sad-ish story... oh well, _WARNING_: it's really short, also i don't own any of the characters, the cat returns _etc_ juss the story ^^**

"PLEASE!" baron yelled, his voice was urgent and laced with anger, he couldn't stand it, seeing her being whisped away by him, she was the only one he loved, the

only one he ever needed, he lost his temper and broke out with bursts of anger and sadness "you ungrateful bastard, STOP!" tears began soaking his fur, he was

so desperate. She gave him a lonely stare before letting her eyes fall shut, her white fur matted with mud. "please stop..." his voice sofend to a whisper, cracking

with sadness. His owner gave him a questioning look before turning away "i'm sorry baron, but what has to be done, has to be done" baron watched as he left with

her, left him alone...what a strange problem. "don't go" he whispered desperately. But he left, taking her with him, probably to be sold to another owner.

* * *

><p>Baron woke, still in his standing form in the window, as he usually was when he woke from that state "a dream?" he questioned out loud, "A nightmare" he corrected,<p>

_"so rare"_ he thought to himself as he stretched, creaking a little as he did so. He shook his head from the memory and stepped back into the cat bureau , everything

seemed normal, Toto still sat still on his perch, Muta sat on the green couch stuffing his face with a rather good looking cake, a half cat Haru sat on the couch

across from him giggling as she watched Muta eat, his heart skipped a beat, his hand went to his chest gripping at his coat. _"so rare"_ he thought again as he

let a smile grace his face as he walked further into the room "ah miss Haru, nice to see you again, tea?" he asked, her face sofend from giggling and she smiled

happily "of course!" she said, he turned away quickly, whenever he saw her his heart raced, he felt himself blush and the urge to hold her. He knew this

feeling was love, but to lose another love... He quickly put together ingredients and heated the tea, pouring three cups, before he could pick them up a small

light brown paw picked one up, he turned to see a smiling haru "ill help you" his eyes widened a little "thank you miss Haru" he smiled back and picked up his

cup as she carried muta's cup over to him, he chugged it in one gulp, then turned his head to look at the clock "shi- i mean crap im late" this surprised baron,

apparently haru too because she said exactly what he was thinking "you never care if your late for anything.." she gave him a curious smirk, blush could be seen through

his fluffly white fur "erm im meeting...her..i mean...anna...i...date" he said, stuttering, haru laughed "go have fun!" with that muta was gone. Haru sat

down on the couch just as baron did, she sighed "it must be great to have someone to love" she whispered, her eyes sofend, baron couldn't help staring, letting

a look of complete sadness spread across his face "not exactly" he whispered under his breath "hmm?" she looked up at him happily. _"i wonder if he ever loved_

_anyone...i wonder if he would care if i confessed my feelings for him.._.",,,,"have you ever loved someone Baron?" she asked, his eyes widend, hurt crossed his

face, her eyes widened _"huh?"._ "oh im sorry, i didn't know i was hitting a soft spot.." he turned to her "why do you ask?" he asked suddenly, "well i umm, i was just, its

just because..." Baron knew he loved this girl...he just couldn't..but he so wanted to have her. "ill just come out and say it, i really like you Baron" with the words

of permission he pulled her into a tight hug "B-Baron..?" she whispered, "I'm a broken toy" he whispered lightly "I've lost a love, so you better not disappear on

me miss haru" her eyes widened and her arms tightened around him, "a broken Baron huh.." she whispered then smiled "i can surely fix you" she said pulling back, placing

her lips on his. He smiled "surely you can".


End file.
